


Learned Love

by margoteve



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/M, Historical AU, let me take you on an adventure, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the King dies new balance has to be found. A decision made through heartbreak might lead to fascinating discoveries. War even if pushed back for a bit always returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

> It is difficult to accept death in this society because it is unfamiliar.
> 
> In spite of the fact that it happens all the time, we never see it.
> 
> **Elisabeth Kubler-Ross**

 

King Fairy has died.

The news has dropped on the entire kingdom like a heavy stone crushing the spirits of all the citizens. Death in battle has been honorable but the loss was too much. The heaviest hit took the two daughters of the king - Marianne and Dawn.

The elder daughter, Marianne was just preparing for her wedding when the soldiers has brought message of the royal demise. And so instead of wedding chimes the fairies heard the funeral bells. All celebrations postponed. Nation in mourning. It was dark times for everyone.

But the country could not remain king-less and so a new king has been chosen. The coronation day was grand to chase away the sadness. White and golden flowers decorated the palace and the day was sunny. Musicians brought entertainment to all gathered to witness the event. Laugh has once more been welcomed to the Fairy Kingdom. Only on one face the smile has not appeared.

Marianne’s face has been somber. Everyone took it as a show of dignity and maybe a little bit of nerves. But who wouldn’t be nervous in her place, her father died only couple months ago. Both princesses were very close with their father; to see anyone fill his place so quickly must be a hit.

Dawn tried to cheer her up with her chatter as they were getting ready for the ceremony.

“And everyone will be there, can you imagine? Not just the locals but also the royals from our allied kingdoms! All the nobles!” she twirled excited in front of a mirror, looking over her dress. “Oh! What if I met the One today!? Wouldn’t it be fantastic?! Me and my true love and you-” she looked at her sister and went quiet seeing the absent gaze. “Marianne?”

“What?” the brunette snapped back to reality startling the pixies who were decorating her hair with flowers, making sure she looked appropriately royal for occasion.

“Are you okay?” the blonde princess sat by her sister taking Marianne’s hand in hers to comfort her.

“Yes, of course why shouldn’t I be?” the elder princess smiled weakly, trying to reassure her sister.

“I don’t know but…. you are so far away after dad…” Dawn bit her lips and looked down at her knees. “You’re so serious now and you worry, so much. I don’t want you sad all the time. Dad wouldn’t want you like that.”

“Oh Dawn.” Marianne hugged her sister tightly. She forgot that Dawn was more perceptive sometimes than she gave her credit for. “I promise everything will be alright now. I will take care of you.”

“But I want to take care of you as well.” Dawn protested hugging her sister back.

Marianne chuckled. “We both are going to look after each other, alright?” she ruffled the blonde locks of Dawn.

“Su- Ack! I just had them done!” the younger princess panicked and ran to get her hair adjusted again.

Watching her sister fumbling lightened Marianne a bit, reminding her of old times and for short moment she relaxed, until she looked in the mirror and the anxiety twisted her stomach in knots again.

She took a deep breath in and stood up. “Show time.”

Their escorts were waiting behind the doors and took them to the main Hall. As both princesses walked through the corridors of their palace, other fairies or elves would stop what they were doing and bow to them. Marianne could swear the time slowed down as the huge wooden doors of the main Hall opened. She saw Dawn give her two thumbs up and huge grin, but she was too far gone to smile at that. Instead she swallowed. Her heart beat so loud it drowned the noise of excited guests and music. Instead she could hear the rustle of her purple dress and each footstep as she approached the podium, where the Royal Council waited. She squeezed her hands together to stop their shaking. It all was becoming blurry, as if she was dreaming. She was speaking, she knew she was but she could not hear the words. She knew Head of Royal Council also said something. In fact there was a lot of speeches. Dawn at her side becoming slightly bored... And then, suddenly, all the sounds returned, almost punching her in the gut.

“And now I present you Marianne! King of Fairies!” the Head of Council shouted as she turned around, royal insignia in her hands. Crown upon her head.

“Long live the King!” the crowd erupted in cheers.

She wanted to cry.

\----

\----

Months passed and she was adjusting to her position and new responsibilities. She tried to spend as much time with Roland as she could but it was problematic. New duties had her either buried under important paperwork, or on meetings or travelling to other realms announcing her new title. There was not enough space for their ‘together time’. Roland has been mentioning finally getting married but she was under too much stress to handle again preparations for the wedding on top of everything. She was even too busy to grieve, usually being to tired by the end of the day to think And each time he assured her he could wait for which she was grateful. It meant a world to her for how understanding he could be.

Everything was slowly falling in place. But life likes to surprise us in the least expected moment and one night she stumbled upon the least expected couple. She just stared with her mouth agape, hardly believing the sight.

“Dawn?!” Marianne finally got her voice back.

Dawn and Sunny jumped away from each other as if the other was on fire.

“Marianne!” the blonde princess shouted startled.

“Your Majesty!” Sunny squeaked panicked.

“How… What? What?” Marianne looked between the two trying to wrap her mind around it.

“Nothing happened, we were just…!” Sunny started.

“Kissing!” Dawn threw in.

“I saw that!” the King shook her head. “How long are you two…?”

The odd couple exchanged looks between each other, the elf kicked dirt and fairy princess played with her fingers before mumbling.

“A year before dad…” she cleared her throat.

“Oh… Well...” that was awkward, Marianne decided. “Um… congratulations?”

“We were going to tell yo- what?” Dawn shot the words as quick as possible but then paused staring at her sister.

“Congratulations. I am happy for you.” Marianne repeated and seconds later she was tackled hugged by her sister, her squealing bursting her eardrums.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouuuuu~!”

“Dawn!”

The sisters laughed rolling over the floor, while Sunny stood there grinning. He felt as if huge rock fell off of his shoulders.

“Oh! We need to tell you!” Dawn sat up abruptly. Now Sunny felt a cold sweat run down his back.

“Tell me what?” Marianne squinted suspicious at the duo.

“Sunny proposed yesterday!”

“What?!”

The poor elf wanted the ground to swallow him that instant. “Well….” he shuffled on his feet.

“Now, now, before you blow up.” Dawn wagged her finger at her sister. “I told him we should wait because I have to tell you about us and you have already a lot on your plate.”

It was Marianne’s turn to feel relief and then realized something. Dawn - her little, airheaded sister, Dawn - for almost over 2 years had a steady relationship in secret she could keep away from her sister and probably from the rest of the Court. That she, hopefully, was mature enough not to rush in and wait. Suddenly Marianne saw Dawn in another light.

It was Dawn who supported her the most, she was basically the reason newly crowned King could get up in the morning. Dawn was taking care of Marianne, while Marianne thought she was taking care of Dawn.

“When did you grow up so much?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“When you weren’t looking.” Dawn smiled sweetly and the two started crying, while hugging.

“Oh dear.” poor Sunny was not sure what to do with them. Crying women were not his specialty.

Marianne as the Fairy King gave them her blessing. The next day the engagement was official and the Court exploded. A princess marrying a lowly elf! Union below her status! What a scandal! But neither of the royal sisters listened to them. Marianne made a deal with Dawn giving her a year before the wedding day.

“To make sure you really want this.” she told the two love birds, who agreed eagerly.

The King could not supervise the preparations for the celebration but the atmosphere in the castle had finally lifted up. Wedding - the affirmation of life. She even tried to squeeze more time for Roland, make up for the time they lost, maybe talk about their own wedding plans. Sometime AFTER Dawn’s wedding - it was her sister’s day and Marianne did not want to steal it from her.

Time once more flew, the wedding day arrived. Dawn was the most beautiful bride. Sunny the most nervous groom. And everything was absolutely perfect.  

And of course it could not stay that way for too long. Newlyweds left for their honeymoon and a week after that a darker threat appeared. Enemy that took late King Fairy was growing back in strenght. Still repressed but looking for allies. And if they did the Fairy Kingdom would not be able to stand up to the challenge on their own.

Good days were over...


	2. Chapter 2

> _”Love isn’t something you find. Love is something that finds you.”  
>  Loretta Young_

“Not fair” was all that rolled through her head during the whole meeting. Not fair she wanted to scream. NOT FAIR. But she didn’t. She held her head high, proud. Like the King she was. Yes. She was the King. She took the title and she reigned successfully for the past two years. She thought they cannot order her anything. Until this…

“Your highness, this is of utmost importance.”

“We have no choice...”

“If we won’t do it…"

"Think of your people!”

Their words were like buzz to her. She listened but could not hear. Heartbroken. How could they?

Roland. Her fiance, decided when they were children. She loved him. She loved him so much. And they were taking it away from her. Her love. Her heart and soul. How will she explain that to him?

Why couldn’t Dawn do this? Her treacherous mind whispered and she immediately hated herself for this. Her sweet, sweet sister. Already married. Happy. With her true love. No, she could not do this to her baby sister.

“The lands need to be in alliance if we want to survive.” another Council member trailed on

“Very well. Let it be.” she stood up, biting her lips. Rage slowly starting to boil inside of her but she didn’t let it show. Not yet. Just regally turned around, leaving the room, announcing that the meeting was over. Because nothing she’d say would be accepted.

Each step she made toward her chambers a plan formed in her mind. She would send a message to Roland. She would meet him. They would elope, the kingdom be damned! They can all burn for how much she cares right now! Her fists clenched as she reached her bed chamber and slammed the doors behind herself. She leaned over them, closing her eyes and took a deep breath in. Then exhaled slowly. And opened her eyes. When she finally registered at what she has been staring, a ferocious scream tore from her throat.

The doors opened once more and Marianne with a sword in her hand stormed through the castle, while guards and the Council tried to subdue her.

“Your Majesty!”

“Please! See reason!”

But she wouldn’t. They put bars in her windows! As if she was a prisoner! She would have none of it!

“Get back!” she swung her sword making them all jump away. “Stay back!” she watched them all with fury. They would not hold her back like that!

She reached the front gates and shouted an order to get them opened, which with a bit of hesitation has been done. And the second she got past them she turned around and shot in the air, the sword falling down to the ground clattering over marble floor. Her wings beat the wind carrying her further and further, faster and faster. Where her heart was. To him. To Roland. She will tell him she was free, that they won’t have to worry about it anymore! She…

She…  

She paused. Stopped in her tracks, gently falling onto a flower, watching mortified.

No, that could not be. This was not happening. Her eyes were cheating her. This could not be Roland. Kissing someone who was not her.

She felt like a balloon poked with a sharp needle. All the rage, determination and will leaving her. She could just stare, feeling boneless, like a piece of dried leaf. Betrayed by everyone. Slowly she slid down the flower and walked back to the castle, no strength in her wings to carry her broken heart.

Upon her return the castle was in disarray. The Council still trying to figure out what to do about their own she-King disappearing. Voices high and shouting over one another. Once they spotted her, they all had circled around her, half worried, half demanding to know what happened. She waved her hand silencing them.

“Send messengers to the Bog King with marriage proposal. This alliance is going to happen.” she said slowly, barely able to raise her voice. Dead eyes, heavy from the tears that trailed down her face. She did not care anymore what would happen to her. There was only a hole in her chest that used to be her heart, filled with dull pain.

But the males around her seemed to ignore that, too overjoyed at the prospect of their plan working out.

\-----

The Goblin Kingdom. The mysterious land of Dark Forest shrouded in shadows and legends, dangerous and uninviting. Home to the fabled Bog King. There was very little known about him only that he was a terrifying and cruel ruler. His appearance horrid even in goblins standards.

The council needed Goblins’ help in case of war. They were still at peace but the news from the borders weren’t the best as of lately. Plus new lands opened new possibilities for trade. To the council saw all the perks to this union.But how could she - Marianne, the King of Fairy Kingdom - marry the Bog King knowing only rumours? Apparently she could. Or actually had no real choice about it. The least she could do was to learn how her future husband really looked like before she'd marry him. That much Council owed her.

A scout has been sent ahead to meet the procession of Bog King’s court, ordered to take a good look at the other monarch and his manners. And then return to the palace.

The poor scout was torn between lying to calm his King and the painful truth. He chose the truth but what words to use?

"Well?" Marianne waited patiently for her scout to give her report.

She was in her private chambers as the rest of the castle was consumed by the chaos called wedding preparations.

"Your Majesty... The rumours be true" the poor fairy swallowed. "He's terrifying. Tall, taller than any of us with carapace covering his body. Dark and colourless. And his cruelty....” the scout shuddered. “He orders his subjects using fear of his wrath. And his wrath is horrifying."

Marianne listened to that with heavy heart. She was marrying a monster. But even a monster was better than... Roland.

"You are dismissed."  she stood up walking to the window.

And when she was alone she dropped to her knees, letting herself for a second be weak. Hiding her face in her hands she sobbed.

“Daddy… Why aren’t you here…” She could only wait now for her fate to arrive.

Dark Forest court arrived the next day at dusk. Truthfully it could hardly be called court with how they behaved. It was a loud, obnoxious bunch. And they only feared and obeyed Bog King, who compared to his subjects, held himself royally. His back straight as he walked to the palace's steps, head high. A slightly mocking expression adorned on his face as he glared over the terrified fairies and elves.  

He was a good head taller than her and Marianne barely suppressed a wince looking at him. All sharp angles and carapace, just like the scout said. This was to be her husband.

"The Fairy Kingdom welcomes you, your Majesty. Bog, King of Dark Forest. May your regime be Long." One of the Fairy Council greeted the monarch, who didn't spare the Fairy any glance. If anyone asked Marianne Bog looked rather bored at that moment.

"It already is." He snarled. "Let's get moving with this." And then he almost jumped when one of the goblins slapped him around the knee.

"Patience! Behave!" A small goblin wagged a finger at him.

"Same goes for you mother." He hissed but the effect was lost on Griselda, who smiled brightly.

"Dark Forest accepts the greetings. May Fairy Kingdom last forever." The mother of the Bog King finished the standard greeting to which Fairy Court bowed. At least one of the goblins knew the rituals.

"I am Marianne, King of Fairy Kingdom." She walked down the stairs to invite them in, gesturing toward the entrance to the palace. "Your road must have been tiring, have rest in our castle."

“How nice of you.” Griselda smiled dreamily. “She’s nice, ain’t she Bog?” she jabbed her son again with her elbow and he nearly stumbled, rolling his eyes and grumbling, and not looking at anyone.

Marianne decided to ignore his behaviour for now. show them how much better she and her kingdom was. The guests were led to the Dining Hall where a feast prepared especially for goblins. She sat at the top of the table with Bog to her right and Dawn, who arrived to witness her sister’s marriage, to her left.

Everyone expected the dinner to be a disaster - of course the fairies did their best to prepare the food to suit everyone and seat the guests accordingly to their positions and liking. But seeing goblins and their manners, or actually lack of them, whole Fairy Court anticipated a faux pas that would end in some sort of a mortal offence. But no. Surprisingly all it took was one glance of Bog King for his subjects to behave. It was impressive to say the least.

Marianne and Bog barely talked or looked at one another. They were bent on ignoring each other, pretending this was just, temporary diplomatic visit. If not for Dawn, Griselda and goblins the silence could have been uncomfortable.

Finally Marianne stood up. It was a signal for everyone to finish their dinner. At first the goblins didn't notice that (or ignored) but when Bog slammed his staff over the floor they jumped away from their seats. Then Griselda jabbed Bog in the ribs and he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your warm welcome." He said stiffly with a face as if he was drinking acid.

"I hope the dinner suited your tastes." Marianne had very similar expression on hers.

"It was..." he glared at his barely touched plate. "Not like anything we tasted before." He swallowed thickly bowing his head.

"My servants will show you and your..." she eyed goblins warily. "People to your rooms. I hope they will be comfortable for you."

"Certainly."

They both stared at each other as if they were going to rip their throats out. It was certainly interesting way they looked next to each other in that situation. Her, a good head and half shorter from him; and him, straightening up and trying to impose over her. It was like “I am more royal than you” contest, joined with glaring contest. As amusing at it was to both courts they could not just stand like that all night long. So after a short look exchange between Griselda and Dawn who surprisingly got along, both females grabbed their respective King’s arm dragging them away.

“Goodbyee~! It was nice to meet you Boggy Woggy~!” Dawn waved at the goblins.

Few snickered seeing the dumbfounded look on the Dark Forest’s King face. His eye twitched. He was about to angrily correct her when Griselda cut in.

“Bye~! See you tomorrow~!” she called cheerfully, shutting her son’s mouth and hissing at him to behave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the legends had that Jadwiga after learning of the new suit for her instead of her beloved William tried to hack her way out with an axe - this btw was the initial inspiration for me to write this fanfiction.  
> Another one was that Jadwiga believed (or someone was spreading rumours about ppl from Lithouania) that Jagiełło looked like a bear, so the she-King send a scout to confirm or deny that information. The result of whatever the scout told her resulted in Jadwiga's accepting the marriage.  
> Enter Bog King. *plays Enter Sandman by Metallica*  
> sorry for the lack of Sunny, I think he was too intimidated by Bog and his goblins.  
> I wrote this chapter before I wrote the prologue, I had to change some stuff in it, re-word it and ect. I hope I caught all the mistakes but if someone wants to help me Beta this - just comment or send me a message on my tumblr - margoteve.  
> I am not really happy with the last part tbh.  
> Next chapter is Bog's perspective.  
> Where's Roland? He will appear soon no worries


	3. Chapter 3

> _"Every right implies a responsibility; Every opportunity, an obligation, Every possession, a duty."  
>  _ _John D. Rockefeller_

If someone a month ago would have told Bog that he was going to marry a fairy he would have first laugh then smack that person with his weapon and order them to get the hell back to work. It was a bizarre thing, completely unthinkable! And it would not even happen in the first place if he was actually there. As usually it was for biggest part Griselda’s fault. Or so he told himself. The Bog King was away checking on some problems at the borders that required his presence, while the fairy court’s delegation arrived at his castle, white flag and all. Once the mushrooms’ information network reached him his mother did all the damage.

When he burst into the throne room with two war goblins ready to throw out the uninvited guests they were long gone. Only Griselda was there to wave at him cheerfully.

“Hi~!”  

Hearing this was always making him suspicious. Her constant efforts to marry him off were often a source of his migraines. His mother just could not take the word “no” when it comes to his love life.  But once he saw Marianne’s portrait he knew what was up.

“Ain’t she pretty?” Griselda cooed in delight, leading him closer.

“No.” he replied sharply and tried to turn away. He had more urgent business to attend to than this.

But his mother was not to be swayed so easily. She grabbed his elbow yanking him back to her.

“Oh no, you are not getting out of this so soon.”  she glared up on him placing her palms on her hips.

Bog ran a hand down his face and sighed. “Later” he tried. “I am kind of busy, right now.” he said slowly with clenched jaw, trying not to hiss at. His mother could be so stubborn sometimes.

“Oh you can spare five minutes for this. You are getting married.”

“What?” he looked at her as if she was joking. “We went over this mother. I will NOT get married to any of those females you parade in front of me.”

“That has been already decided.” the smirk on her face made his blood run cold. After all Griselda used to be a Goblin Queen, she knew her tricks just as well as he did.

“By whom?” he narrowed his eyes.

“By them.” her voice was too triumphant for his liking as she pointed to the three figures huddled in a shadowy corner. Bog scowled. That was the last thing he needed. The Old Goblin Council. These three farts were thorns in his side.

“And since when are decisions here made without my presence?” his fingers clenched over his staff, teeth grinding from the barely controlled anger.

“Since you’ve been putting your marriage for way too long.” Croaky voice of one of the Counsellors cut through the throne room. “King cannot rule without a Queen. We gave you the title on the volition you were going to marry soon-”

“Which you didn’t.” the second counsellor spoke, his voice like falling rocks. “We were silent because of your mother’s efforts to find a suitable bride-”

“But you turned them all away.” The third voice was like wisp of air, chilling everyone to their very bones.”The offer of Fairy Kingdom came just in time. In two weeks time you will marry King Marianne, who will become also a Goblin Queen-”

“And our lands will be united, territories expanded.” the first Counsellor nodded. “All will profit.”

Bog roared in fury. “This is a treason!”

“You’ve been given a chance to marry with love!” The third Councillor’s voice boomed in the room, making all the eavesdropping goblins run away with shrieks. “But since you didn’t you will marry out of it!”

“Over my dead body you rotten fools!” The Goblin King hissed

“That can be arranged…” The third Counsellor whispered and everyone held their breath.

Bog whipped his head toward the speaker. “Is that a threat?”

“No, statement of a fact.” The cold indifference of the Counsellor’s word had Bog’s jaw set. “King can always be replaced if he fails to fulfill his duties toward his subjects.”

“Bog…” The King felt his mother’s hand on his arm. “Just give it a shot.” she tried to sooth him.

He wanted to lash out on them, throw them out of his castle, show them what exactly he thinks of their idea! But… But he couldn’t. The Council was old. Older than he could remember and they had power to remove him.

It was a hard battle he had to fight with himself. His posture was stiff and his jaw flexed. He almost hugged his staff to himself, both hands gripping the weapon tightly. What finally made him give in was the look on his mother’s face. A bit alarmed and worried - she knew her son could be reckless and his moods like summer storms, sudden, violent but if waited over passing quickly. She could only hope that this would pass quickly enough for him to see reason. There was no way he could stand against Council once they made their decision.

Finally Bog’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Very well.” he said with tight throat. “Make the arrangements.” he gestured his hand dismissively, feeling suddenly so tired.

“We could always use the Potion to make it easier on both of you.” The second Counsellor suggested, a trace of a mean smirk in his rocky voice.

“There will be no Potion!” Bog snapped growling.

He could not bear the humiliation… One mishappening with it was enough for him.

“Just a suggestion.” with that the Council left and Bog sagged over his throne.

“Bog?” Griselda came closer to her troubled son.

“Are you happy now mother?” he couldn’t look at her, he was just so tired.

“Oh, son…” she tried to take his hand, comfort him, but he took it away before she could reach.

“Leave me alone. I have to think.” he sighed. “Just… go… please.”

Griselda looked worried over her him. Maybe she did make a mistake? But it was too late to fix it…

“If you wish it son.” He heard her soft footstep as she left the throne room and only silence left to accompany him.

His eyes fell on the portrait brought to his castle by the Fairy Delegates. Marianne looked certainly beautiful on it - by Fairy standards. Her expression unreadable safe for the eyes. The artist managed to capture a certain sadness in her brown eyes. He could relate to that right now.

“It looks like the Universe must really hate us…” he muttered to the painted Fairy ruler.

And so now, two weeks after this fateful decision he stood in front of the mirror in fairy palace. Getting ready to get married to certainly feisty Fairy She-King. He could already tell their marriage will be… interesting to say the least, if their first meeting the day before was to serve as an example. She was not what he expected.

He expected her to be afraid, disgusted even with him but instead he was met with iron wall of resolve. Barely sparing him a glance. There was a, dare he say, a fury under the cold resolve. He was a king for long time, he got used to reading people. She was someone to be reckoned with. At least that was his first impression.

“Sire?” he was snapped out of his thought by Thang and Stuff holding the one object he hoped he wouldn’t have to wear for a much longer time. The crown.

For Goblin King his staff/weapon was enough of the royal insignia but traditionally the crown would be worn during coronation… or wedding.

Bog cringed but took the semi-circle made of golden wires, the front design similar to the one on his staff with tiny amber as the center piece. He placed it over his brows securing it behind his ear. It fit snugly without the fear of sliding down at the least expected moment.

One last glance into the mirror; the dark purple cape attached at the back of his shoulders flew down his back elegantly once he straightened up. With all that - the cape, crown and staff he finally looked like a monarch. His father would be proud and that thought made him scowl even more.

A loud gasp behind him got his attention and he turned around with a loud swoosh of the cape.

“My son~!” Griselda cooed. “You look soooo handsome~.” She melted with delight.

“Mother…” he sighed rolling his eyes slightly.

“Shut up and let me do this for a bit. Not every day your only son is getting married, you killjoy.” she walked up to him, grabbing the sides of his cape.

Bog furrowed his brows when he heard sniffling.

“Mother are you… crying?” his expression softened as he watched the tiny female fumble around him brushing off the non existent dust off of him.

“Of course not!” she protested but her tearful voice betrayed her.

Her son shook his head then knelt down to look at her directly, but he didn’t get to say a word when Griselda locked him in a tight hug.

“My baby~!” she wept.

“There, there…” he patted her awkwardly.

The Queen Mother sniffled loud, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I’m alright, I’m alright.” she took a step back to look at him. “Now… you should go and get your girl, everyone is waiting.”

His warm smile disappeared slowly transforming into a much more familiar scowl.

“Oh don’t give me that!” Griselda scoffed. “Cheer up! It’s not funeral!”

To him it might as well be. Both his and the girl. The most miserable royal couple.

Bog got up to his feet and went to the doors, taking a deep breath just before opening them. Show time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 2 entirely dedicated to Bog's side of the story. It iiiissss bit too dramatic I suppose but hey what can I do? This part has no historical connotations this time. Just my very own sick mind.  
> If you like it, leave kudos or a comment.  
>   
> Historical facts:  
> Jadwiga became the king of Poland only because her dad had no sons. Which was only possible because of Privilage of Koszyce - a set of concessions granted to the polish nobles, in return they accepted a woman as their ruler.  
> Originally it was supposed to be Jadwiga's eldest sister, Mary to take the crown of Poland. But because of the death of middle sister Katherine, Mary took the throne of Hungary, while the role of becoming the ruler of Poland fell upon Jadwiga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being late with update. Here's next part.

 

> _Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up._
> 
> **James A. Baldwin**

Marianne breathed deeply, trying to compose herself. There was no turning back now. Then why was she shaking? She suddenly had doubts, she shouldn’t have agreed on it when she was heartbroken. If she just waited… thought this through… For sure she would have reached a much better decision! But it was too late… Or maybe she could just go out there, call it all of, tell Bog King to go back to his Forest and they all could live happy now. Happy. She started to hate that word.

“You look beautiful.” Dawn whispered behind her

“Like a puff muffin?” Marianne muttered back with just the corner of her mouth and then had to stifle a groan when she felt Dawn's elbow in her side.

She originally ordered her first wedding dress, the one she was supposed to marry Roland in, to be burned and so they had to make a new one. But she should not have let Dawn in charge of it. She felt like a jellyfish! Or meringue. The top was tight fitting but the skirt was wide and she had to watch her steps or she’d trip.

The bride to be sighed heavily, flexing her shoulders slightly. Bog could seriously get there faster. The guests were waiting, murmuring between each other. Even goblins were craning their necks to be able to see their monarch first. The band was playing some background music to kill time but as minutes ticked by even Marianne got anxious. He was not going to leave her by the altar, was he??

But then the band got a sign and started to play the ceremonial tune, loud and strong, the melody bouncing off the walls filling the Hall by the roof. Marianne cleared her throat and tried stop her hands from shaking, keeping a straight face, when she saw him. Crown upon his brows and the cape behind him. He looked… different.

If he was as nervous as she, it was hard to tell. His face was unreadable mask as he approached her at steady pace; each step accompanied by an empty thud of his staff over the stone floors. He stopped in front of her and bowed shallowly. She replied with short curtsy. They stood in front of each other for couple seconds before she remembered. She lifted up a boutonnière she made for him. Bog was informed of this custom but still wasn’t too happy about it. The fiancée would present her fiancé a self-made boutonnière to show her affection toward the lover. When it came to arranged marriages it was sort of a peace offering.

Dawn groaned slightly, rolling her eyes when she saw just which flowers Marianne used. Purple tulip was alright, it showed Bog’s status as royalty. But snapdragons? Really? Those flowers meant that Bog was being presumptuous. Couple fairies giggled in amusement seeing the choice of flowers. Well it was too late to change anything and it looked like the King of Goblins was not aware of the meanings. So no harm done. Theoretically. As long no one told him that is.

In exchange Bog gave Marianne a bouquet. The flowers were strange, definitely from his kingdom, dark blue and rich red with dark green leaves. And smelled beautifully. Then he offered her his arm and she carefully took it. The music picked up as they started to walk toward the two representatives, one from Dark Forest and one from Fairy Kingdom, who were supposed to carry on the ceremony.

Marianne tightened her grip on the bouquet as they passed each row of guests feeling their eyes on her. She glanced at Bog who looked completely not bothered by them. Somehow she felt jealous if his calm. Swallowing hard she looked ahead. She hated ceremonies.

Once they got to the podium they turned to look at each other again. Bog delicately removed the veil, lifting it up from her face. Then they turned to the officials.

"Dearly beloved we gathered here..."

Marianne turned off her hearing, going on autopilot. There were some long speeches. They exchanged rings and she was expecting it to be over in less than a minute when one of the ministers asked.

"Is there any reason that these two should not marry? Speak now or remain silent forever."

There was a deep silence where no one moved nor dared to breathe until...

"I do!"

All heads turned around to look at...

"Roland?" Marianne' s jaw dropped.

"Marianne, sweetheart, I come here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" She repeated doubtful.

He had to be joking. That son of a frog! How dare he?! Rescue her?! Like she ever needed to be rescued.

She turned to Bog who looked half confused and half irritated.

"Let me handle this." She told him. "Here, hold this." She pushed the bouquet  into Bog's hands and gestured to one of the guards who stepped closer and handed her a sword.

"Roland." Her ex looked a bit lost as to why she was coming to him with a sword in hand. "I think you got my note, did you not?" She spoke through gritted teeth. "Of course, sugar pie, but we both know you'd much rather marry me over..." he paused giving a good look over to Bog "him. Now please put down the toy before you hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?" She hissed gathering her dress in her fist. She advanced at Roland swinging her sword forcing him to move back. "You two faced, cheating, chattering, son of a-!"

"Ekhem." Dawn cleared her throat interrupting whatever insult that was going to be and getting Marianne back to the ground.

With a flick of her wrist she disarmed Roland and kicked him in the chest. Roland tumbled down, falling to his ass stunned.

"Get out of my wedding!" She roared. "Guards show him the doors." She ordered before returning her weapon to one of her soldiers.

Quite frankly she was proud of herself. She definitely wanted to punch Roland in his stupid face, but didn't. It was an achievement, right?

Ignoring the shocked stares of the crowd, she returned to Bog who had rather puzzled and deeply amused look on his face.

"Let's continue." She announced with bright, satisfied smile getting back her bouquet.

"Yes, of course." The minister cleared his throat, trying to compose himself after the... interruption. "If no one else has objections... I present you the royal couple! You may kiss the bride."

Well this was awkward. Marianne who was still buzzed from kicking out Roland looked at Bog, who, dare she say, looked now uncomfortable.

Oh you scaly bastard, now you don't want to kiss me?? Marianne had none of this. If they were doing this, then they are doing it all properly. She grabbed the front of his carapace and pulled him down for a kiss. It was brief, merely a ghost of a kiss, but confused both of them.

Stepping away from each other they looked at the cheering crowd then at each other. Bog couldn't help but think that this maybe wasn't such a bad idea after all.

The reception was a blast. Goblins surely knew how to have fun, although it was a bit intimidating for elves who were not sure how to react to the aggressive music. The problem was soon solved by Sunny-Dawn combo. Marianne was surprised with how good of a dancer Bog was.  

"You're good at this... for a goblin." She couldn't help but tease him a bit. She had already drank few glasses of wine and was in rather brave mood.

"Of course, I am King, it's expected of me. Too bad I can't say the same about you, Your Majesty." He chuckled as he spun her around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You stepped on my foot five times already." He pressed her back to his chest, whispering in her ear.

She blushed and sputtered. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did."

"I did n-"

"Song's over." He interrupted. "Let's sit the next one down."

Slightly tipsy Fairy King gaped at her husband like a fish. What an Ass! She hmpfed at him and with her head high she joined her sister who was taking a break from singing to drink some wine and flirt with her husband.

"Marianne! Hey!" Sunny waved at Marianne. "Party is great. I thought it will be awkward  but turns out these guys know what they are doing." He pointed at the goblins on stage.

"Hey, glad to hear it." Marianne swooped a glass of wine from the table and swung it down in one go.

"Is something wrong?" Dawn seemed concerned.

"Do I dance badly?"

"Well..." the blonde fairy exchanged looks with her elven love. "To put it delicately...."

"You dance with grace of drunk squirrel." Sunny deadpanned.

This didn't improve the mood of intoxicated bride. Plus the fact of what she will have to do AFTER the party was already weighing down on her. She almost wished the party never ended.

"I better go back before they will ask where I went." She sighed and went back to the dance floor. She saw there Bog waltzing with giggling Griselda. They looked so odd among the fairy crowd. She wondered if they might feel out of place or lost but it didn't look like so. Griselda was the queen of the party. Kids, at first scared of her now couldn't wait till she finishes dancing with her son. It felt as if the one truly out of place was her - the "happy" bride.

Marianne sat down by the table and pulled closer to herself a glass of water. She needed clearer mind it seemed.

Faster than she would like the party ended. The grand finale was Bog carrying her out to their bedroom. The crowd was whistling when she tossed her bouquet, fairy maidens fighting for it. Then her groom lifted her in his arms and flew up with her back to the palace.

She promised herself she won't be the trembling virgin and kept a straight face as they landed in her-their bedroom.

She was ready for anything but not that.

"Relax I won't touch you." He threw over his arm as he was taking off the crown and cape.

"What?" She blinked.

"You're tired. I'm tired. Go to sleep."

She watched him go to the bed and settle under the covers.

He... was not serious, was he? Apparently he was because his breathing evened signalling he fell asleep.

Not sure what just happened Marianne took off her dress and quickly changed into her night gown. Still when she laid down she was a bit stiff expecting to feel his clawed hand on her body. No such thing happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could have been so much better of a chapter *sigh* Also -did y'all seriously though they gonna do the do so early in the story? xD And no, I did not forget Roland. I suppose he is gonna show up couple more times later as well.  
> anyway! They are wed!  
> Historical facts for today:  
> When Jadwiga married Jagiełło she still remained a King while Jagiełło was also a King. At that time Poland had at the same time two kings of opposite sex. (remember y'all that Marianne has the title of the King here not Queen.)


	5. Chapter 5

> _All married couples should learn the art of battle as they should learn the art of making love. Good battle is objective and honest - never vicious or cruel. Good battle is healthy and constructive, and brings to a marriage the principles of equal partnership._
> 
> Ann Landers

She woke up next day around noon. Bog was nowhere to be seen. It confused her a little bit but was also a source of relief. Less awkward.

But when she found out that he ordered a different room prepared for himself she couldn’t help but feel irritated. Rejected even. She was not good enough for him?! That scaly backed cockroach! How dare he. And so the ice cold dance began.

It took them weeks to actually exchange words in private that would not be sarcastic or cynical. They both of course kept it professional in front of their subjects but there was no holding hands, nor faked affections of any sorts. Just two kings, working next to each other.

Bog was ruling over his people from Fairy Kingdom - it was in the agreement that he would remain in the Meadows during summer and spring, while Marianne would spend autumn and winter in the Dark Forest. It was the best compromise, since royalty should not travel too often in case of ambush. But they both were allowed to come to their respective lands for festivals celebrations.

While they both were in the Kingdom, Marianne and Bog would try to bury themselves in paperwork, often eating in their respective studies. But once they had free time on their hands both would engage in the same activity - although on their own. Sparring. It was a miracle they had not run into each other for two weeks, but all luck runs out eventually.

It was Marianne who stumbled upon Bog having a little spar with Fairy soldiers. It was… fascinating. It never crossed her mind that he could be this good. She watched him from behind the archway, unwilling to admit to herself she was actually hiding, as he fought off the Fairy soldiers without breaking a sweat, with that annoying smirk on his face. The things he could do with that staff of his…

And then it was over. All the guards deciding they definitely don’t want to face Bog today again, retreating, leaving the Goblin King triumphant. Marianne hesitated only for a second. Not on her watch, Bog.

“Taking a little break?” she asked sweetly approaching.

“Hm, oh, it’s you.” he turned around to face her, flexing a little his shoulders. “Break? Me? Please your Majesty, I could do this all  day. Your guards on the other hand...” he glanced over to where the soldiers were resting. “I’d say your discipline is running low.”

“Our guards.”she corrected him a bit too stiffly, her voice almost a hiss. Oh how she could not wait to wipe that smug smile off his face. No one insults her guards. She shifted into nonchalant pose. “Well if you find their skill so lowly...how about I challenge you to a little spar. You feel up to it?”

“You?” he eyed her. He knew her feisty nature from before. Could be a bluff… Or… Either he would prove her wrong or he’d find a worthy opponent. Either way - his win. He was dying for a proper fight.

“What? You’re afraid?” she raised her eyebrow at him tauntingly, voice almost whisper.

“Never.” he leaned down and gestured to the racks with weapons. “Go ahead. I might consider giving you a handicap.”

“How considerate but no thank you.” she grabbed a sword from the rack, weighting it in her hand.

To their right the guards started to take bets.  

“I’m ready for you.” she returned to the centre of the sparring ring, swinging her weapon with expert skill. Oh, yeah she was so going to win this.

They circled around each other, carefully placing their feet, eyes fixed on one another. Wagering, waiting, thinking about tactics. The first to attack was Marianne. She charged at Bog, testing his defence. He parried her attack without even blinking. Looked like it will be an easy win.

“Really, Tough Girl? I hope that’s not your best shot or I will be heavily disappointed.”

“Oh, worry not. I am just warming up.”

The next exchange of blows was quick, more serious. They clashed their weapons trying to overpower one another but instead they went into stalemate. There was no other choice but to break it. At once they jumped away.

"Impressive." Bog twirled his weapon in his palm, setting it then back in both of his palms.

"Don't patronize me. We barely started." Marianne lunged forward, trying to stab Bog somewhere on his torso and finish the fight.

“I figured a little feedback might be good.” he deflected her attacks, moving backward.

“Ass.” she hissed, swinging the sword over her head, blocking his attempt at a hit from above.

“Oh come on Tough Girl, are you jealous?” he faked an attack at her right thigh and managed to hit her in her left side. “Point for me.” that smug smile appeared again.

“As if I could get jealous of you!” that blow definitely hurt but the more he gloated it seemed the more he was dropping his guard. She had to take that chance. “You got it only because I’ve let you.”she bluffed summoning exactly same smirk up her own face.

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes. “We’ll see about that.”

This time it was he who charged at her and almost managed to knock her sword out of her hand. She ducked the last second and jumped up right into the air, using the wall to bounce back at him with loud yell. Bog who followed after her into the air was too slow to avoid her completely and she managed to struck him in the shoulder.

He growled watching victorious Marianne waggle her eyebrows at him.

What happened next was hard to describe, the two Kings basically danced with each other, throwing punches and dodging. Marianne’s style had always been tad aggressive and it was a wonder to watch it matched so perfectly with somebody else. No one could gain an upper hand for a good while until her sword got stuck in the wiring of his staff. They stood side by side, he amused, she annoyed.

“Look at you~.” he cooed trying not to snort a laugh.

Marianne had enough, deciding on a risky move. With a strong pull up she threw her sword up in the air, leaving herself defenceless for couple seconds. Bog, thinking it was over had not expected the kick in his chest but managed to avoid the next punch. Marianne jumped few steps away and caught her sword again just before it dropped to the ground.

“Not bad.” This time he sounded truly impressed.  

She laughed, making a back salto and took a waiting stance. “As for you… Is this really all that you’ve got?” she taunted.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide the crooked smile. He was really enjoying this. Without replying to her he charged again, aiming for her knees, to sweep her off of them, but she again made use of her wings, landing behind him. He blocked her attack at his back and while turning to face her managed to push her back a little. Then swung his staff like a windmill, deflecting her blows. And they danced again.

“You fight well.” he complimented parrying her blow and retaliating. “For a fairy.” he had to add this.

“I wish I could say the same for you.” their weapons clanked together time after time they clashed.

“What do you mean?” he hissed.

“Oh, I don’t know.” she sighed as if disappointed. “I was expecting… more?” she taunted.

He looked positively dumbfounded. Just for a second. But he had to recover quickly because Marianne used this chance to try and score again.

They had to finish it soon. Both could feel they were at their strength limit. No matter the adrenaline in their veins pumping loud and wild. No matter the thrill of finding their equal in fight, because as begrudgingly they had to admit that they were each other’s equal. But they could marvel at it later.

Marianne’s wings finally gave in, but the same happened to Bog. Both attempted one last swing of their weapons and it was over. They breathed heavily, exhausted, a wonder they still stood, hunched, their arms heavy. Their eyes fixed on one another with a promise, not a threat. This was not over yet.

Behind them an applause erupted from both Fairy Guards and Goblins that eventually ventured into the sparring room. Of course it was mixed with few groans of disappointment from those who placed their bets. Two or three were lucky to place their bets on a draw, they applauded the loudest.

Marianne grinned, finally straightening up, sending a glance to Bog.

“Want to bow to the audience?”

He chortled and took her hand. “Well, we cannot leave them like this.” he replied joining her side and both like the best performers bowed.

“Let me tell you I would have won this if it was not for the fact that I sparred with your guards before.” Bog threw in when Marianne went to put her sword back on the rack.

“Excuse me?” she turned around thinking she misheard him.

He cleared his throat. “I am just saying… we should repeat this again. How about… tomorrow. After meeting with Council?”

“Ha! So I can prove to you, I could beat your ass fair and square?”

“Dream on, Your Majesty. But I would love to see you try.” he retorted as they walked out of the room.

Something had changed, shifted during that fight. They could feel it with their bickering. It felt… refreshing. They started talking, actually talking. As friends. And would challenge one another for either a spar or a simple bet (the wine cellar was significantly depleted while they tried outdrink one another). Marianne learned that letting Bog deal with her Council was a delight to watch. They would cower as he snarled at them, pointing out idiocies.

But the most important change was when Marianne left her study one day.

“Umm, Bog?”

“Yes Marianne?”

“Could you… ugh, help me out with my paperwork?”

He paused watching as she squirmed, not used to asking for help.

“It would be an honour.”

And so they found a shaded part in the Castle’s garden setting all the paperwork around them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being late - I will later add some more info this time about Jagiełło, right now - I hope you enjoyed the fiction ;)


	6. Chapter 6

 

> The best proof of love is trust.
> 
> **Joyce Brothers**

Deep in the Dark Forest was a tree, topped by a palace made of old beehives. There resided a close relative to Bog King himself. He just finished reading an invitation that reached him a bit late.

"So the two kingdoms united," Daray, the duke of Northern patch of Dark Forest hummed to himself as he observed his wine glass, spinning gently the liquid inside with just wrist movement. "I should pay my nephew a visit don't you think? After all I missed the wedding." he took a long sip, draining the glass. “Pity, I heard Fairy parties are a thing to die for.”

"Quite certainly my Lord." The servant bowed, his expression emotionless.

“Hmm…” the duke put his hands in a steeple. “On second thought… the Dark Forest’s castle must have been left without the ruler. That’s unwise. What if somebody took over it?” “A tragedy, my Lord.”

“Yes indeed.” Daray stood up abruptly from his chair. “We should check on the state of it on our way to the Fairy Kingdom. Yes.” he walked to the doors. “Prepare everyone, we will move out this evening!”

Back in the Fairy castle Bog and Marianne were in the middle of sparring session. She tried to make a dive for it when Bog tripped her with his staff.

"That's cheating." she huffed.

“A fine warrior has to be ready for any sneak attacks.” Bog replied, cheekily offering his hand for her to get up. “The battlefield has no place for honorable fight.”

“Oh yeah?" She grabbed his hand and pulled.

Bog, not expecting the sneak attack, fell forward. Marianne, using her foot as leverage threw him over herself and so he landed on his butt opposite way to where he had stood seconds before.

Meanwhile Marianne jumped up on her feet and grabbed his staff, which he had dropped at the impact.  She tried to swing it with as much ease as he did but discovered that the weapon was much heavier than anticipated. It threw her off balance, causing her to stumble.

“Wow, that’s a surprise.” she chuckled perplexed. “How come you make swinging this thing like a windmill look so light?”

“Years of practice, Clever Girl.” Bog stood up with a smirk. “May I?” he extended his arm to get back his property.

“Um… sure.” the fairy returned it to him reluctantly.

He took the staff but paused, watching her for a brief moment. “Do you… um.” he cleared his throat. “Do you maybe want me to teach you how to use it?”

“Yes!” Marianne replied maybe a bit too quickly and caught herself on it. “I mean..” she wrung her fingers a bit and asked carefully. “If you want to?”

“It will be my pleasure.” he bowed shallowly and she brightened up immediately.

“Great! So what should I…?”

“Here.” Bog cut in and stood behind her holding the staff in front of himself, locking Marianne between his arms. “You hold it like this. Get used to the weight.” he instructed.

Marianne again placed her palms on the weapon the way he showed her to, a small, nervous chuckle slipped past her lips.

“Yes, sir!” she joked and he rolled his eyes.

He took a step back letting go of the staff. “It’s all about balance, Tough Girl. You can’t just grab it and swing like a stick. Use the weight of it for your advantage.”

“My advantage? Let’s see…” she looked at him over her shoulder with a tiny smirk.

Without a warning she set it down upright and using it like a pole, she swung herself on it and successfully kicked Bog in the gut, sending him second time that day to the floor.

“Like this?” she grinned cheekily at him.

“Yyeah, exactly like that.” he groaned with a wince, rubbing his stomach. She really was stronger than she looked.

“Aww, did I hurt you?” she chuckled as she left the staff on the floor behind her, walking up to him to help him up.

“Laugh all ye want princess, I will get my own back next time.” he threatened, reaching his hand to her.

“Sure, Bog King, I am sooo scared.” she grabbed his hand wanting to pull him up but he turned the tables on her and now she was on the floor, pinned down.

“Told ye I would get my own back.” Bog cackled above her with smug grin.

She grimaced at him with a mock smile, sticking her tongue at him. “Very funny.”

They both chuckled but oddly enough neither moved. The seconds passed and they just looked at each other with silly smiles up on their faces until Bog snapped out of the moment, and slightly fumbling got up, with Marianne following.

“So… we’re even?” she asked clearing her throat.

“Aye, I think we are. For today, Your Majesty.” he bowed and went to pick his weapon. “I believe we have a meeting with Council in couple minutes.”

“Yes, yes you are right. We should go. Get ready.”

“Good idea, I… will be going.” he bowed again and headed to the doors with her in tow.

Outside of the training room they parted ways.There were thoughts in their heads which they quickly dismissed; no time and no need for those.

But there were eyes in the castle, eyes that belonged to those who would not leave it like this.

“I can’t believe it! These two! Ugh!” Dawn huffed exasperated, pacing her room.

“Can’t believe what?” Sunny watched his wife, sensing that there might be troubles in the making.

“Bog and Marianne! They are so… so… oblivious!” she threw her hands up. “I mean sure at first I too thought this was such a bad idea, like everyone, but in the end they are just PERFECT for each other, don’t you think?”

“Well…”

“I mean look at them! Have you heard them talk? Or seen them together?They barely ever are separate! And I swear when they talk it’s like a constant flirt battle! And STILL insist on being JUST friends! Ugh!”

“So what is your plan?” Sunny propped his chin on his fists. He knew his wife way too well to know she won’t let go of the topic. It was best to go with her ideas and hopefully put a damper on it.

“My plan…” the blonde fairy thought for a brief moment. “I could… OH! There’s the Summer Dance coming, right? That would be just perfect! All the romantic atmosphere~.” she giggled as she twirled and then reached to Sunny to join her little dance, to which he happily obliged.

“Great plan. But Dawn?” he kissed the inside of her palm.

“Yes, Sunny?” she knelt in front of him with dreamy smile.

“Don’t push them too hard, alright?” he touched her cheek, replying with a soft smile. He was so lucky to have her.

“Alright.” she agreed. “I will push them only a little, itty bitty, bit.” she chuckled and he shook his head. She will never change. But he loved her exactly for that.

“Good.” he kissed her forehead and they embraced each other. Love was pretty great.

In a different part of the castle, couple hours later, Bog and Marianne left the Council meeting tired, frustrated and simply “done” with politics for that day.

"That went well.” Marianne groaned stretching her back.

“I think I fell asleep at some point.” Bog pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You totally did. You leaned over me and snored a bit.” Marianne cackled

“What?!”

The Fairy King grinned at her husband who looked positively alarmed.

“I’m messing with you. You didn’t snore.” she winked.

“Very funny.” he grumbled. “So what now? Another spar?” he cracked his neck. A sound she found both impressive and shiver-inducing.

“Actually I wanted to stretch our wings a bit. I need some fresh air and open space.” she stretched her arms. “Have you even seen the Fairy Kingdom outside of the palace?”

“Yes. When I first came here.” he shrugged it off.

“What? But… that was weeks ago! Oh, no, mister.” she hooked her arm around his. “You and me, we’re going for a flight.”

“Marianne, I really do-”

“Shhhh, you will love it. Trust me.” she was deaf to his protests as she dragged him down the corridor to the palace gates.  “Let’s race to the waterfalls! I bet I can get there faster than you!” she poked his chest.

“I am afraid you are going to be terribly disappointed.” he snorted, accepting the challenge. “What if I win?”

“What if you loose?” she smirked taunting him. “And, I don’t know. Yet! Let’s figure it out once we get there. Deal?”

Bog propped his fist over his hip, tilting his head at Marianne. This would be amusing. “Deal” they shook hands sealing it. “I hope you won’t live to regret this.”

“Are you chickening out?” she leaned forward murmuring daringly.

“Never.” he replied as lowly leaning down to her.

“Good! BYE!” and like that she jumped into the sky.

“That’s cheating!” Bog shouted after her, but the only reply he got was her laughter.

He was faster than her but she knew her terrain better than anyone. It was her land after all.

They zipped through the meadow, trying to outrun each other, sometimes accidentally scaring an elf or one of the animals.

“You’re slow!” Marianne shouted at him. “Is your age getting to you!?”

“I’ll let you know you bratty Queen I am not THAT much older than you!” he yelled back.

“Prove it!”

“It’s your funeral!” he zipped past her cackling loudly. He managed to send her spiraling into a berry plant but he didn’t see that.

Though at some moment he noticed she was not behind him and it got him worried. But he was so close to the waterfall…

“Marianne?” he made his decision choosing to look for her on the ground.

The meadow was so different than the forest. There was so much light in it, it shone bright through the petals and leaves, colouring the ground in light green colours. Even the shade was different. The forest was cool during the day; here warmth embraced him from above and from the ground. The smell of flowers could intoxicate a person if not careful enough. The sounds were also different, where the forest was full of birds song, the meadow was filled with bugs buzzing and soft whispers of the creek. And while the forest’s air was damp, here it was drier.

He walked carefully among the plants, checking for the purple butterfly wings or sign of short brown hair. But Marianne was nowhere to be seen.

“That Clever Girl.” he grumbled to himself a bit amused. “She probably tricked me and now is at the waterfall.” he sighed. It was better to just get back on track to their “goal”.

But suddenly a fallen leaf got his attention. It just looked… suspicious. Quietly as he could, he approached it slowly. Then very carefully he lifted it by the brim and…

“YAAARGH~!” A blur of brown, red and purple launched itself at him and he screamed, instinctively throwing it over his shoulder and he spun around ready to defend himself but…

“Marianne??” he stared at her dumbfounded.

And she laughed. “Ow, I deserved that one.”

He hurried to her side, helping her up. “You are crazy.”

“I knoow, but I couldn't help myself.” she chuckled, then winced, massaging her backside.

“Well at least I know you weren’t eaten by something here.”

“Aww, you care for me~.” she joked, lightly punching his arm.

“I- ugh, well…” he cleared his throat, turning his eyes away. “You ready to continue the race?” he looked back at his wife but… she was not there.

“Two steps ahead of you, Bog!” the shout came from the above.

“This is the second time you’ve done this today, bloody woman!”he shot up in the sky, chasing after the sound of her laughter.

She got to the waterfall first, performing a victorious salto over the splashing water. He rolled his eyes at her antics but watched her with a small smile. The way the water reflected over her wings, the blush her laugh brought to her cheeks. The way wind blew through her hair, the sparkle in her eyes.

There was a familiar pang in his chest as he observed. The feeling occurred more and more often, unsettling him because he recognized it way too well from his past. And it was becoming harder to ignore, but he couldn’t, wouldn’t ruin what they had with his stupid feelings. She deserved better. All he had to do was to come up with an idea of how to let her go and keep their friendship (and all the political agreements). Because as long as she was happy, so was he.

“Hey! Bog! You okay?” her voice caught his attention, returning him from his thoughts. “Already regretting betting against me?”

“I am fine. And you only won because you cheated Clever Girl.” he poked her nose. “What’s my punishment?”

He really didn’t like the evil cackle she did. And he was so right. Apparently Marianne’s idea of penalty was… a flower crown and necklace. It wouldn’t be that bad if he had to wear it only in the meadow but the wicked fairy decided to take him to the elven city.

There the fearsome Bog King, with the most serious of expressions, strolled through the market wearing his new attire, Marianne at his side.

“You are evil. I can’t decide if I’m angry or actually impressed.” he muttered watching people around them stare with mouths agape.

“You love it, admit it.” she hummed innocently to herself.

“Not confirming, not denying.” he chuckled. “So what’s next on your agenda of humiliating me?”

“Hmmm…, I have an idea~!” she took his hand and he let her be dragged away.

And she took him to all the places she thought that were worth seeing in the kingdom; he saw where the puffballs field was, where the dragonflies were racing, where the fish reflected rainbows in the water and where it was best to see the entire kingdom from.

And the sun was setting.

“Today was fun wasn’t it? We should get out more often.” Marianne stretched her back with a groan.

They were sitting on a tree branch, their feet dangling from it. Bog was toying with his flower crown, smoothing the white petals between his fingertips.

“Yeah, it was.” he looked up at the setting sun.

The sky was going from blue to purple to pink and orange, painting the entire meadows in colours one could rarely see in the Dark Forest. It was just so beautiful. A word he used way too many times that day.

“Marianne?” he suddenly spoke up, startling himself even.

“Yes?”

“I… well…” he cleared his throat. “Thank you for today. It was… Thank you.” he wanted to kick himself for lack of words, lack of courage.

“You’re welcome.” she smiled softly, touching his hand. They looked at each other and there was a moment, another one that day. And he almost acted upon it if not...

“Sire! Sire!!” The Royal couple turned around to see Thang racing toward them through the grass. “News from the mushrooms!” They jumped down to the ground and waited for the tiny goblin to catch his breath.

Thang cleared his throat. “Diary beans in doggie matter!”

“What?” Bog exchanged with Marianne exasperated looks. Thang and his inability to deliver proper messages from the mushrooms was legendary.

“Well, you know how sometimes we have those problems with beans and milk…that the dogs ate??” the tiny goblin tried to save himself but was only digging his own hole deeper. “That doesn’t make any sense.” he muttered to himself.

“Just go…” Bog dismissed his subject with a wave of his hand; he was really not in the mood to deal with that.

Thang bowed and quickly left.

“Let’s go back home.” Bog sighed turning toward the Fairy castle.

******  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story reached 30 pages in my google drive xD Also I am terribly sorry for the delay >.> I can't promise when the next chapter will show up due to the fact next few weeks I have finals.  
> But here~! Have a villain enter the story & plenty fluff to enjoy.  
> love ya~!  
> I should add more historical facts but I am too tired for it. All the thanks to TabbyDragon for help with this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am basing this story on actual historical events from 15th century Poland but it will all take place in Strange Magic world. Marianne takes the role of young King Jadwiga of Poland, who had to marry much older Władysław III Jagiełło from Lithuania (a non Christian country back then) in order to find alliance and gain new lands to stop the expansion of Northern countries.  
> Of course I am addin my own twists to the story to fit it all properly - Marianne is 24/25 in the prologue. First chapter takes place two years after her coronation. Dawn is around 20 at the start with Sunny being 21. Bog I figured out is around 35-ish (between 35-37).  
> The first two chapters (prologue and 1st) are Marianne's POV but 2nd gets Bog's POW and this sort of mix will be present through the story. The villains won't show very soon tbh. At least I don't think so - they will also be my Original Creations.  
> So if you like a fantasy story mixed with some history I hope you should like it.  
> I will try to update this like once a week or twice a month at least because right now I am a bit busy with life, but really want to see this story finished, so I will try my best. I am feedback junkie so all the comments are more than welcomed.


End file.
